To have Power or To be a Father
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: Rin is dumped by her boyfriend Sesshomaru the heir to Tashio Corp but he didn't leave her with nothing soon rin discovers that she is pregnant and marries a heartbroken Koga. Her life is at peace until a married Sesshomaru comes back to throw her life and the life of her son into a whirlwind
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing of course**_

Rin

I have always been in love with someone I cannot have. I lay in bed in the arms of my husband Koga. A strong wolf demon who was just as broken as me at one point. We met when my best friend Kagome rejected him. He was as sad as I was. I was madly in love with a proud dog demon named Sesshomaru. I thought he loved me back. Then one day he threw me to the side and told me he is going to marry a female demon named Kagura and I mean nothing to him. At first I didn't believe it at all I couldn't. I sulked for months until I got some news. I was pregnant. That brings me to how I met my husband. Koga was heartbroken that Kagome picked Inuyasha. Who happens to be sesshomaru's half-brother. Koga worked as a lawyer for their father's company. Koga appears to be about 27 but he is much older in demon years. I was 22 at the time. He was sitting on a park bench with tears in his eyes. For the first time I felt something besides sadness. I felt sorry for him. I tried to comfort him the best I could. I held him for an hour while he cried. Koga is a strong demon and to show me that much emotion well you could say he had stolen a part of me. We talked all about our lives and then it brought me to tell him I was pregnant. i was still unsure if I was going to keep this child. I knew its father was nowhere to be found and would hate this little half demon but I didn't want to get rid of it I wanted to love it so much. He became my best friend that day. I decided to keep my baby. I worked as a personal assistance to sesshomaru's father at the time. Sesshomaru himself was off god knows where. He of course with his demon nose could tell the child was his sons. He sat me down and walked me through every option. I quit that day. I felt that nosey old man shouldn't be talking. He has Inuyasha and he is a half demon as well. I went to work for Naraku who I found out later is Kagura's father. To my surprise he is actually a very good man to work with. I did my job very well and we developed a mutual respect. Koga and I hung out more than ever. I was about four months and still didn't tell my friends. I knew Inuyasha knew but he said he wouldn't tell anyone. Koga started to buy me a lot of stuff. At first I felt horrible for it but then when he refused to stop I gave in. my feelings toward koga changed so much in my sixth month. I started to love him so much I could barely stand to go to work. I told koga I loved him one night at dinner. He smiled and said "Rin my love I have loved you since you let me cry upon on your shoulder I love you so much move in with I have a perfect place we can put the nursery and we can plan our lives together" I kissed him right in public. I love koga so much it hurts when he left on business trips and such. I used to pout and rub my stomach. Ohh I forgot to mention what happened when I told my friends about my baby. It was Sango's birthday party and I was about five months along and still not showing. Everyone was drinking but me of course. Sango's husband Miroku noticed and said "Rin drink why don't you it's not like your pregnant" Inuyasha dropped his glass and looked at me "Well actually I am pregnant" I said proudly. Everyone's mouth dropped open. "You and koga are going to have a baby" I didn't admit my love for koga for about another month but my friends all knew we had a thing going on. "Actually I know I don't look it but I'm five months along and well koga is not the father" "I'm going to be an auntie!" yelled Kagome. Kohaku looked at me "Is that why he left you?" I shook my head "he left because I am human and weak I am unaware if he knows about this child but he probably does and he has not contacted me so I don't care" I patted my stomach "so what are you having?" asked Miroku. I found out last month and only koga knew because he drove me to my appointment. "It's a boy!" Inuyasha nodded "Of course it is" I sighed "well what is done is done I love my baby" I nodded and went on with the party. After that Kagome demanded the Auntie title and threaten to challenge Sango for it. It was funny. After the whole confession I moved into koga's penthouse apartment. It is a lot bigger then where I use to live. I remember when Koga and Inuyasha were setting up the nursery they broke the crib trying to put it together. Inuyasha was at first against koga declaring himself my baby's father. I still don't know why. Sesshomaru still was not heard from and I rarely even thought of him now. I was in love with him once but now I had a different life to live. Work was excellent Naraku even threw me a work baby shower. I made a new best friend working for him. A woman my age named Kanna. At first she was really shy but I broke through that. I even got her dating Kohaku. Koga and I went on a few double dates with them but they just stared at me. I had no stomach then one day I woke up and I was huge. I ate everything in sight. Koga purposed when I was eight months along. He took me to the bench we first met at and asked me to marry him. I wasn't surprised but I still cried. We had a small wedding with just family and our friends. We both didn't want a huge wedding like kagome wanted to throw. I remember how much my son was kicking inside me that day. I will admit it on our honeymoon koga and I had a lot of sex which sadly leads to how my son was born. Sex really does start labor. Koga held my hand the whole time. It was so painful. Kagome was there of course and so were our other friends. After about an hour of pushing my son was finally born. When the nurse handed him to me the first thing that honestly came to mind was Inuyasha owes me twenty bucks. My son was not born with puppy ears. I think he looks just like sesshomaru's father. He had no facial marks which I thought was good thing to at least fit in a little better. He of course has the golden eyes and silver hair. He is perfect. "What are we going to name our son" koga said as he stole the infant from my arms. "Hatsuharu" I said sleepily. He just nodded his head. "Yes my Haru" he whispered. I fell asleep. Haru was the center of our world from then on. He was always a happy baby. He always was happiest in my arms though. When he was just learning to walk is when that started to change a little. He always tried to run to koga whenever he came home from work. My little man seemed to like hanging out with other guys. I always laughed then moved on. I went back to work when haru was about a year old. Naraku had a daycare center I put him in. in there he made friends with both humans and demons. Haru has always been very sociable he loves people. In the back of my mind I always laughed and thought how different he is from his birth father or as koga calls him the sperm donor. Haru is four now. He will be starting school in about a year. I rarely think about Sesshomaru now but tonight I just did for some reason. I love my husband very much and I love my son I am happy with this life. I cuddle into koga's chest and fell asleep again


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sesshomaru

After almost five years I find myself back to the place I avoid. I sigh a little and turn to walk away. It is time for me to take over my father's business. I already have a hand in Kagura's fathers business because he has no other heirs besides her. Kagura and I got officially married a year ago and still she is not with child. I shook my head at that thought. Something is wrong with her body and we must fix it. I know its not my body I can reproduce without a problem. I sighed again I try not to think of them. I need a full demon heir to restore my families honor after my father ruined our name by leaving my mother for a worthless human whore. At least my father did not marry her. She died after giving birth to my half-brother Inuyasha. I sighed as I climbed into the window. I looked down at the little one sleeping. I come maybe once a year or so to watch over him but now I have no choice to stay here. I have always felt the pull to him. He is a part of me. He is still so small. I felt a slight smile on my face. My son is my spitting image. I left his mother for power. It is my one regret in my life. I love her still but my pride would never allow me to be her husband or my son's father. I put a hand on his head. I remember I came once a month when he was born. I held him at night making sure nothing would harm him. I came even more when the wolf would leave them alone. I sadly admit I held on to rin that night like I would never let go. I never will forgive myself for that I did to her. My son scent is almost exactly like mine. My son is at least 70% demon if not more. In my cold heart he and his mother are the still the only people I love. I climb out the window. I moved into a penthouse in a building down the street from them. Kagura and I are not in love with each other at all so we do not live together. We tired but she didn't like how cold I am. I always found that amusing. Rin would have smiled and kept on chatting anyway not caring if I was not listening. I was shocked when she married koga but deep down I know she loves me as much as I love her. I shook my head. Power and respect are the only things that should matter to me now. Tomorrow I have a meeting with koga to talk over a contract. I am not looking forward to it. Naraku is more stubborn then I thought. I laid down on my bed. I know that rin works for Naraku. I rolled over trying to not to think and let myself sleep.

Rin

I slowly opened my eyes and slammed down on the alarm. "ohh my love it wins every morning" joked koga "I hate work" I mumbled he rolled me over "ohh I forgot to tell you Sesshomaru has officially taken over at work" that shot me right out of bed "why didn't you tell me?" I yelled at him "so I could use it to get you out of bed lazy anyway it doesn't matter I have a meeting with him today I just thought you would want to know" he laughed "to be honest I don't really care" I meant every word. This is my life Sesshomaru has his. He smiled "I know I don't really I am strictly professional" he winked. I went in first for a shower. I got out to see it was 8:30 I sighed it is sadly my turn to wake up haru. He boy sleeps just like me. "Good luck" koga kissed me. I walk into his room to see him in his cute green ninja pjs. His short silver hair all messy and looking so cute. I gently shook him. "Haru time to wake up" he rolled over "Haru time to get up" I said more sternly he chuckled at that. I rolled my eyes. I picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" he looked at me. "Just cereal today please mommy" I smiled and got him a bowel and poured the cereal into it. I also gave him a glass of orange juice when koga walked in. "hello family" haru lit up "Daddy" he stood up on his chair to hug koga. Koga laughed and sat down with haru in his lap. "Here's your coffee" I handed it to koga "thank you love" haru rolled his eyes. "Daddy why can't I go to work with you work with mommy is boring I know everyone" he said koga laughed "because my work doesn't offer daycare for the little ones plus well my boss is evil and eats children" I laughed at that "Really!? That's so cool" I rolled my eyes only my son would like that. "yep or otherwise I would steal you from your mother and never give you back" I hit him on the head "hey you're not taking my baby" he laughed "of course not" haru looked up at us laughing "Daddy Auntie Kagome said we are having a huge picnic this weekend" koga nodded "yep it's going to be loads of fun" he smiled down at our son "I hope so" I laughed "Koga I need to get dressed for work can you dress Haru?" he nodded. It is bright and sunny so I go with a nice sundress with a pair of black flats. Naraku pretty much lets his employee's dress however they want. I had my medium length wavy hair down today. I walked back out and looked more at the men in my life. Koga had his normal suite on and haru was in green and white plaid shorts and a green shirt. I smiled "look how handsome my little man is" I said as I picked him up and swung him on my hip. "I have to go I love you" I kissed koga. He smiled at me. "Have a good day you two" he kissed Haru "I love you daddy" he smiled "I love you too be good Rin" he joked "never!" I joked back. He laughed as I closed the door. I waited for the elevator. "Mommy do you think uncle Inuyasha will have a baby soon" Haru asked "I don't know kiddo put I do know they are not in a rush but if they do want one they have to kagome is getting up there" he laughed "I want Inuyasha to be a daddy because he has puppy ears and I think his children will as well" I laughed to myself "you like his ears?" he nodded "Of course I wish I had them" I busted out laughing so did haru. We got to the under garage. I put Haru in his car seat and drove to work. We played I spy and Haru asked eight hundred questions. They say asking questions is a sign of intelligence. I finally pulled up to the building. Kanna was just getting out of her car when Haru spotted her. He loves Kohaku and Kanna a lot. She smiled as I parked "morning" she called and she went to get haru out of his car seat. I laughed "morning how are you?" she swung haru on her hip. "I'm good just nervous" she said following me inside. "Why?" she raised an eyebrow "The bosses daughter is going to be in today and let me say you are lucky to never have met her she is a spoiled brat and a horrible person" I laughed. Seems fitting considering who she is married to. We dropped haru off to play with the other children. I looked back to see a demon with red eyes and hair in a bun with feathers staring at my son. From seeing the many pictures I knew this must be Kagura.

_**How will kagura react to seeing her husband's bastard child?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru

I decided to come in a little early today to get the feel of my office again of course I now took over my father's old office but i wanted to look around. I could smell Inuyasha is here as well. I go to his office and enter. He jumps up at me "god you almost gave me a heart attack" I glared at him "why are you here so early" he put his head down "kagome is being all moody so I decided to come to work early" I nodded and left. He followed. "So when you expecting baby number two" I froze "I don't know" he shook his head and went back into his office. From what I know he is close with my son. I sigh and finally go to my new office. I had it redone to fit my needs. I walked over to my lap top and started to work on the contract. I heard a knock on my door. I could smell Kagura. I sighed "come in" she had tears in her eyes "what is it?" I asked more curious than concerned "I saw your bastard" I sighed. I told Kagura about him before but she has never seen him before. "And what of it?" I asked she was fuming "his whore of a mother works for my father" my eyes twitched. "He looks just like you and my father refuses to fire her and her husband works for you!" she yelled. I am ignoring her at this point. She walked over to me and sat on my lap. She started kissing me. I kissed back. "my love please talk to my father I never want to see that bastard ever again" I sighed "Kagura his name is Hatsuharu" she glared at me "really now what will we tell our children when they see the spitting image of their father is a half demon" I raised an eyebrow "Kagura he is none of your concern" with that she kissed me deeper. I wasn't in the mood for her neediness right now. I pulled her on my desk and came at her from behind. I have never been tender with her at all. My only desire was to have a full demon child with her. She screamed in pain. I didn't care I just wanted to fill her with my seed and send her on her way. I finally filled her and pulled my pants back up. She was panting and pulled her skirt back down and her underwear on. I could tell she is still upset. "Kagura we agreed we wouldn't allow emotions in our marriage and the children we have will be the heirs to everything we have just let the human and her bastard be" she was still upset but she nodded and left. I sighed and cleaned my desk up. I knew this would happen. We have been trying for a year and no child. So I knew seeing my son would upset her. My son doesn't deserve to be called a bastard at all nor is Rin a whore. I sighed I knew what I have to do and these feelings for them just complicate things. I went back to work for about an hour before I could smell wolf approaching. Its time. "Come in koga" I called. He walked in. He is taller than I am. We shook hands. I could smell myself and Rin on him. "Shall we get to work boss" he winked. We got into it. "So he requested something odd for this contract about who can inherit his company must be approved by him and if he should die before that you will have that right" I raised an eyebrow. I expected him to want it in the contract only Kagura's children could inherit. Could he know that Kagura cannot conceive? "Very well" I nodded. He smiled. "I will have my assistance Ayame type this up" I nodded. He was about to leave when he stopped. "Why doesn't this building have a daycare system" I raised an eyebrow "I do not care to have children here" he nodded "I was just thinking about it because my son" he paused to see my reaction I shot him a death glare. "he wants to see where I work and is bored at his mother's" he sighed. So my son wants to see what this place is like. "Hatsuharu may come here whenever he wishes" he raised an eyebrow "who will watch him?" "Bring him tomorrow I have the perfect person who can watch him and he will remain in our program now" he nodded. Having Hatsuharu here isn't a bad idea I can see his development. Koga left and I called for Jaken. The little imp walked into my office "Yes Mr. Tashio. Out of everyone here I trust Jaken more than anyone. He was also close to Rin. "Jaken I decided to allow a daycare program for a certain child" he looked at me "You want me to care for children" "No one child my son" he looked shocked. This is the first time besides with my father I ever called him that out loud. "Yes boss I will take good care of him" he bowed and left. I was left me with my thoughts. Koga never marked rin as his so by demon standards she is a free women. It is clear to me now Kagura is not going to give me an heir. Is this what father felt when he gave into his desire? I know what I must do. I must win them back. Rin is not marked and my son is mine. She had no children by koga so that had to mean something. I picked up my phone to call Naraku to say the least this shall be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin

Kagura gave me a death glare when she took off. Of course everyone knows who his birth father is but that doesn't matter to us. Koga is his father. I sigh as I am typing up a document. I love my work but I am worried about haru. I hope he doesn't feel awkward with having a demon giving him death glares. All the demons who work for Naraku are kept on a leash but I guess Kagura truly is the spoiled brat I was warned about. Kanna rolls on her chair over to my desk. "You know that document is not needed for another week you have already finished everything. You want to do lunch with Kohaku and me?" she asks I nod "sure ill text koga and see if he can come" I pull out my phone

(Rin/**Koga)**

Hello my love want to do lunch with kanna and Kohaku?

**Sure I have something to tell you anyway**

What?

**Nope I am waiting to see your face**

I put away my phone and look at kanna "Well he is coming but he says he has something to tell me but he wants to see my face when he tells me" she rolled her eyes "Knowing koga it is something stupid" I nod. My husband can be a bit immature. Haru can be more mature than him for crying out loud. "You coming to the picnic?" she nods "Yep hey maybe it's a baby announcement Kohaku said that sango said that kagome has been very moody lately" "I used to cry at ice crème commercials" she laughed "yeah I remember when you were huge" I laugh "Speaking of babies when are you and koga going to have one?" I shrugged "Well we talked about it but I am still on the pill we just don't really want to have a baby right now" to be honest I do not want to give birth again and koga is happy with just haru.

Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru" called Inuyasha as he entered my office. "What is it?" he sat down "I was going to invite you to the family picnic this weekend I know you won't come but father wants you too" I rolled my eyes "I have no desire to also I have more important issues at hand" "I know koga told me" I glare at him "So you have really come to talk about them" I shut down my computer. "You left so why would you want her son anywhere near you?" I say nothing "Come on Sesshomaru koga knows about you breaking into his house to see him why don't you do something easier to get to know your son" "Little brother I will deal with this myself my wife was upset seeing that child at her father's work so I am simply moving him out of her sight. Koga is one of my best employees so it makes sense for him to be here" he looked confused "So to keep him out of Kagura's sight your moving him into this building which you own and it has nothing to do with the fact he is your only child and you want to protect him" I nod. "If that is what you are telling yourself fine Sesshomaru I will let you be" he leaves. So much trouble over a little child. He is mine as much as his mother is. My chest tightens. I miss my rin so much if only she understood what it is like she would have understood why I had to leave her she wouldn't have married the wolf she would have waited for me until the end of her days but I know she is human and wants company no one truly wants to go through life alone. I know I made a huge mistake marrying Kagura but I need her. She can give me what rin cannot.

_**Sorry for the short chapter just wanted to update before the holidays**_

_**Merry Christmas everyone**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the long wait just started school again **_

_**Hope everyone had a happy holidays**_

Rin

"You have got to be kidding me" I groaned. Koga shook his head "nope he wants haru there". Why would the great business what my son anywhere near him? "I think it will be alright Sesshomaru wont physically be near him and we both know who will be taking care of him plus I like the idea of having my little man so close" I sighed. I felt my phone vibrate "Sorry guys its my boss I have to take this" I answered my phone "Yes sir" I said "Ah I am sorry to bother you at lunch but I have some news you are now officially working as Sesshomaru's assistance now" I didn't say anything "Now it is going to be alright just report in to him after you are done eating good bye" and he hung up. I was in shock and just walked back to our table. "Rin hunny what's wrong?" asked koga "Sweetie did Naraku have a huge problem or something?" asked kana "No it seems haru is not the only being transferred to Sesshomaru I am now his assistance" koga coughed on his food "Now this is going to be interesting" he sipped some water "I am going to miss you but it is probably because of the way Kagura was looking at haru" she is right. Kagura must have complained and requested me to be fired but working for Sesshomaru is going to be extremely awkward. "Actually I want to report into him now I want to get this first awkward moment over with" they all nodded "You all stay here and enjoy I will see you later" I kissed koga's forehead and left. This is going to be very interesting indeed. He left us and now I work for him. I do not even like him anymore let alone respect him. These are the cards I have been dealt though so I must do this.

Sesshomaru

When is she going to get here she knows I am not one to be kept waiting. I shake my head no I must be calm all because if I see her when I am in a sour mood I will flip out. The demon in me will take control and I only can guess what it would do to her. She gave me a child a son which is all a male can ask from a female but I still feel like something is missing. I cannot simply demand her to let me have my son now. I wouldn't do that to her anyway she is too kind and sweet for that. No I must make things civil between us. At the rate of Kagura's infertility Haru is most likely going to be my only heir. He needs to be prepared for the life I have damned him to. I hear a knock at the door and I smell her sweet scent. "Come" I say coolly, she walks in so gracefully. She is still the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She just looks at me. "You may sit" she shakes her head "I prefer to stand sir" she says politely. My eyebrow twitched at her calling me sir but this is the work environment. "very well you have worked here before under my father so I expect you should still remember the rules, always take a message for me and only allow important calls come through, you may dress however you like, and our son shall remain here in Jaken's care" she looked shocked when I said our son. The cat is out of the bag now. "Rin you do know how my family works we are of high social standing and our son must be groomed and prepared for his life as a member of my family" she sighed just listening to me. She always did know when to and when not to push with me. "I have a few letters that need to be typed by the end of the day I will call you when I need coffee" she nodded "what kind of coffee would you like sir" I shrugged "normal with cream and sugar" she bowed and left. Well that was easier than expected I thought for sure she would put up a fight but she took that with grace.

Rin

I have only been working for Sesshomaru for a few hours and he already is claiming my son. I know demons are different but how is koga going to take it to him and I he will always be our son but the Sesshomaru talked about him I feel confused. This is why I am never having any more children. I forwarded the letters to Sesshomaru to make sure they were prefect before I sent them of course. I got a message to get him his coffee. I make it nice and hot. He didn't say anything when I brought it into him. This is not going to be so bad. "Hello I am Ayame koga sent me with this file to give to Sesshomaru" wow she is beautiful with long red hair and I can see she is a wolf demon as well. "Thank you I will make sure he gets them" I take the file and she smiles at me. I didn't know how pretty she is koga just mentioned her once to me. I sigh and grab the folder. I was placing it on sesshomaru's desk when "what's wrong?" he asked I was a little startled "what do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow at me "do not lie to me I can tell something is bothering you" I sighed again "its nothing I just met koga's assistant for the first time" he nodded and got back to work and I left. "Rin you may go home now I have a dinner meeting tonight" he came out and told me "yes sir"

_**Day one of working with the baby daddy completed**_


End file.
